Solo quería un café
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: A veces se pierde la esperanza, las ganas de continuar con la vida o esta se vuelve monótona, sin embargo, se puede encontrar las ganas de continuar cuando menos uno se lo espera, esta vez, solo por una taza de café.


_**Solo quería un café.**_

_**Escrito por Escrittore Della Arcana**_

_**One-shot**_

El sábado al medio dia, el sol ya se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo azul, acompañado de las nubes tan blancas la primera luz, indicio de que aquel seria un dia tranquilo y brillante, buen augurio para las personas que pensaban disfrutar el dia de asueto para muchos, tal vez solos o acompañados ya sea de amigos o alguna pareja sentimental, las diversas calles como en las que yo me encontraba estaban repletas de gente a pesar de la hora, todas dirigiéndose a diversos y distintos destinos, cines, restaurantes, a esperar a alguien en algún sitio antes acordado, pero yo no se si por desgracia o por fortuna, no estaba entre aquellas personas.

Mi nombre es Soul Evans, tengo 24 años de edad y a diferencia de toda la gente a mí alrededor, yo no me dirigía a algún lugar dentro o afuera de la ciudad capital de Death, solo buscaba intentar relajarme de alguna forma o hacer algo que me mantuviera ocupado, pero creo que ya todo era en vano, hace algunas semanas que me había dado cuenta de que mi vida era monótona y había caído en un inmenso remolino.

Mi mirada estaba casi pegada hacia el suelo y mis manos se encontraban en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto, no sabia que hacer en lo absoluto y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era ya volver a mi trabajo como administrador y dueño de un pequeño club de jazz al sur de la ciudad junto a mi escandaloso, idiota, pero vivaz amigo de la infancia Black Star.

Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, en ese momento estaba celoso de el, ya que a el no le preocupaba en lo absoluto vivir en un circulo vicioso o en una rutina aburrida, a el todo eso le pasaba sin cuidado, el solo vivía la vida loca en algún bar, club, o en algún otro lado divirtiéndose.

Y yo por el contrario, me esforzaba demasiado en el trabajo de diario dejando a un lado la vida social, era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en salir, era un completo entregado pero ahora el trabajo no era de ayuda, ahora solo necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Fue ahí cuando me detuve…

Enfrente de mi, a unos cuantos metros se hallaba una cafetería, no de grandes dimensiones pero tampoco muy pequeña, era una cafetería mediana de un aspecto un poco antiguo, arriba de la puerta principal, se podía ver escritas en letras rojas con un formato medieval el nombre del local.

Fairy Tale.

Entré al lugar y me senté en una mesa al azar sin saber siquiera donde se encontraba o fijarme como estaba de personas el local, al sentarme, tomé un periódico del dia ubicado en uno de los mostradores cerca de mi mesa donde algunos reposaban junto a las revistas de moda y libros abreviados.

Abrí el periódico ojeando las páginas sin mucha concentración, tal vez, como casi todos los días, la mayoría de las hojas estaban llenas de las malas noticias que acontecían en todos lugares y en todo el mundo.

A los pocos minutos una mesera se acercó a mí, una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos de un azul profundo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? — Preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, no supe con exactitud si era una sonrisa falsa como la mayoría de las camareras ya que eso era parte fundamental del trabajo, por alguna razón, aquella era una sonrisa sincera, pero cuando me preguntó que se me ofrecía me quedé en un dilema conmigo mismo.

No sabía exactamente que quería, solo había entrado ahí por instinto, no tenía ya una idea clara de lo que pediría.

Tardé un poco en responder, pensé en algo rápido, pero que me alejara un poco de la pereza que tenia desde hace tiempo.

—Un café por favor, negro y con poca azúcar — Dije correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa la que ella había esbozado, ella solo asintió y se fue para seguir con su trabajo.

Solo un café era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Tal vez cuando la camarera regresara pediría un croissant para poder acompañarlo, pero solo seria un complemento, lo único que quería en ese momento era un café.

Cuando ella regresó no ordené el pan para acompañarlo, con lo que tenia era suficiente, comencé a beberlo lentamente mientras le soplaba para poder enfriarlo un poco concentrando a la vez mis ojos para poder leer sin saltarme ningún párrafo del periódico que leía.

— ¿¡Como es que quieres terminar conmigo!?

Mi concentración desapareció al escuchar aquel grito a solo unos metros de donde estaba sentado, bajé un poco mi periódico para observar discretamente lo que ocurría, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

El grito fue ocasionado por un hombre de cabello negro pero con tres líneas blancas horizontales en el lado derecho de su cabellera, se encontraba en una mesa frente a la mía, pero no podía observar claramente con quien estaba discutiendo ya que su figura me bloqueaba gran parte de la vista, lo único que pude notar de su acompañante era un mechón de cabello rubio que revoloteaba solitariamente en el aire.

—P-por favor Kid, s-solo pienso que d-debemos darnos un…

— ¡Tu eres una mujer, tu no piensas, solo sirves para el sexo y nada mas!

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el aire, el sonido de la mano masculina había azotado en la mejilla de una mujer y debido a la fuerza que esta tenia cargada, ella cayó de su asiento contra el piso frio de concreto, sin ninguna pizca de piedad, el empezó a patearla con fuerza en el estomago sin importarle que la demás gente le miraba, ella solo intentaba levantarse pero de nuevo caía al piso debido a las fuertes patadas que aquel sujeto le propinaba.

No necesité de nada mas, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia aquel tipo con la rabia recorriendo todo mi ser completamente, si algo me habían enseñado desde que era un niño, era que a una mujer no se le pegaba ni con el pétalo de una rosa, al encontrarme a escaso metro de el, toqué suavemente su hombro con mi dedo. En cuanto el se dio la vuelta, con mi mano derecha le propiné un fuerte derechazo en el rostro.

—P-pero que te ocurre est… — Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse del golpe, mi puño izquierdo dio de lleno contra su estomago, el cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre la parte donde le había golpeado, al poco rato, el me embistió y comenzamos a golpearnos en medio de la cafetería.

Al poco tiempo algunos policías llegaron al lugar y de inmediato nos separaron, ambos pataleábamos, intentábamos zafarnos de los brazos de los agentes y proseguir con nuestro duelo pero al final nos llevaron a ambos a la comisaria ya que estábamos peleando en un lugar público.

Después de relatar mi versión de la historia y de que los oficiales entrevistaran a los testigos que se encontraban en la cafetería me dejaron ir solo con una advertencia.

—Estuvo bien lo que hiciste chico — Me dijo uno de aquellos policías que nos habían arrestado, un hombre de cabello negro y de tez oscura, de cuerpo fornido bien trabajado de todas las partes — Pero la próxima vez llama a la policía para que nos encarguemos de estos asuntos, la próxima vez no podrías salir tan bien como lo hiciste este dia.

Caminé lentamente hacia la policía a la vez que hacia girar mi hombro, ya que el había golpeado con fuerza esa parte y aun me dolían los músculos de aquella parte.

Al salir de la jefatura ya había anochecido, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna ya había tomado su lugar para la jornada del dia, el viento soplaba fuerte aquella noche y yo no tenia mas abrigo que mi camisa de manga corta, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue, unos mechones de cabello rubio cenizo los cuales revoloteaban en el aire bailando a su compas.

La misma mujer que había protegido horas antes de aquel sujeto se encontraba sentada en una banqueta al otro lado de la banqueta donde se hallaba la estación de policía, era una mujer de aproximadamente dos años o un año menor que yo, der cabellos de forma similar a un oro cenizo que le llegaban hasta el cuello, debido a la noche, no pude observar con claridad si sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro como dos piezas de jade antiguo o solo era la noche que los opacaba, ella me miraba con preocupación y con pena a la vez y con pasos sumamente cortos y lentos se acercó a mi.

—Yo-yo, lamento mucho lo que pasó —Al estar a tan solo a un metro de mi bajó la mirada apenada diciendo aquello con un leve tartamudeo.

—No tienes que disculparte, no podía soportar que aquel tipo te hiciera lo que estaba haciéndote — Comenté tomando mi mano derecha y posándola en su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla.

Ella subió la mira observándome con sus ojos los cuales deseaban expulsar algunas lágrimas y algunas ya es encontraban en el contorno de sus ojos, en verdad estaba apenada por lo que había sucedido, yo le sonreí y con mi mano izquierda, empecé a secar sus lagrimas.

—Que opinas si vamos a otro lado a conversar — Le dije aun manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro, ella asintió y nos alejamos de la jefatura.

Fuimos a la misma cafetería en donde había sucedido aquello, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ordenamos y empezamos a conversar.

Entre aquello, el nombre de aquel hombre que la golpeaba salió a la conversación.

El nombre de aquel tipo era Death The Kid, el clásico estereotipo de un joven adinerado criado con las obsoletas enseñanzas y con la creencia de que las mujeres solo servían para servir a los hombres de todas las formas que ellos quisieran y ellas no podían opinar o tener objeción alguna.

Escuché atentamente su relato, lo conoció en una salida con algunos amigos a un parque de diversiones, ella fue de mala gana, casi la estaban obligando a asistir, en un momento a otro los perdieron de vista y sin mas comenzaron a platicar para atar el tiempo al inicio, primeramente de temas sin importancia alguna, pero cuando finalmente se encontraron con los demás ambos ya se habían conocido mucho mas de lo que se pensaba.

—Recuerdo que al dia siguiente salimos de nuevo, y un mes después comenzamos a salir de manera oficial como novios, me sentía tan especial de que alguien de su altura se fijase en mi — A la medida en la que me narraba su historia su tono de voz se tornaba melancólica y su mirada perdía cada vez mas la vida, solo moviendo el contenido de la taza de su café con una pequeña cuchara de plástico. — Pero después de dos meses comenzó a cambiar sin razón, se volvió extrañamente agresivo conmigo, se enojaba con facilidad si hablaba con otro chico que no fuera el, y también… — No continuó sin embargo sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín en ese momento, no se necesitaba ser un experto para poder adivinar para que le había presionado aquel tipo.

—No sigas, solo te dañaras mas — Comenté desviando un poco la mirada sintiendo disimular otro pequeño sonrojo pero que esta vez cubría de forma tenue mis propias mejillas, no quería presionarla a que dijera algo que le incomodara, ella pareció darse cuenta de ello, sonrió de forma leve dejando escapar una pequeña risita, probablemente como una burla hacia mi.

Poco a poco dejamos ese tema en el olvido y comenzamos a conocernos mejor, ella se llamaba Maka Albarn, tenia 22 años y estudiaba en una pequeña universidad al norte de la ciudad, estaba estudiando para convertirse en una gran psicóloga algún dia, vivía en un departamento junto a la plaza comercial y le encantaba la lectura, tanto que tenia en su departamento lo equivalente a una pequeña biblioteca que ya no sabia donde colocar todos lo libros que ella poseía.

Al empezar yo al hablar comenté un poco sobre mi y a lo que me dedicaba en aquel momento, tenia un pequeño negocio en conjunto con mi amigo de toda la vida Black Star y nos iba a bien de perlas, sin embargo yo había perdido el interés en la vida en si, los fines de semana se me hacían eternos al punto de que lo único que desea era regresar al trabajo y poder mantenerme ocupado, y que de la nada le tenia envidia a Black Star, ya que mientras yo no sabia que hacer con mi tiempo, el en cambio se pasaba fuera de su hogar el mayor tiempo posible, o en los bares, discotecas o simplemente saliendo con su novia de turno ya que era raro que no tuviera una novia nueva después de una semana.

Ella me escuchó pacientemente todo el tiempo, no sabia si era por que yo le había escuchado o por que le interesaba saber de mí, no importaba, solo quería desahogarme de alguna forma.

Al terminar, ella apoyó sus codos contra la mesa y posó su rostro entre sus manos, ahora que ya la veía mejor, sus ojos eran de un color jade, un color tan oscuro que incluso pareciera que esto eran pequeños fragmentos de joyas antiguas, esos ojos me observaban de forma detenida, me sonroje un poco mas al sentir aquella mirada sobre mi.

—Necesitas algo.

— ¿Mande? –Pregunté con confusión.

—Supongo que tu amigo es así por que tiene un motivo para vivir, por eso es como es, creo que lo motiva es divertirse en lo que hace, tu simplemente necesitas algo que te motive, con eso tal vez recuperes el sentido hacia la vida. — Exclamó segura de si misma y en lo que decía observándome con gran determinación.

—Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo — Comenté con algo de fastidio desviando nuevamente mi mirada.

—Entonces esfuérzate, ya veras que hallaras que te haga recuperar las ganas de vivir. — Comentó con gran alegría y determinación en sus palabras, yo simplemente, me costaba trabajo ver que ahora ella era una persona demasiado optimista, todo lo contrario a lo que yo era en aquellos momentos.

Encontrar una razón para encontrarle nuevamente el sentido a la vida…

Se me parecía sumamente imposible en aquel momento, sin embargo sin darme cuenta ya la había encontrado.

Los días fueron pasando de poco en poco, y al igual mi rutina cambiaba sin darme cuenta seguía trabajando de lunes a viernes en el local organizando las cuentas y los registros del mes, pero aunque seguía siendo el primero en iniciar la jornada laboral, comencé a trabajar con mas rapidez y no me tomaba mi tiempo para todo como en la antigüedad, era el primero en terminar sus labores la mayoría de los días y el primero en salir del trabajo, siempre dirigiéndome a un lugar sin excepción.

La cafetería Fairy Tale…

Me encontraba con Maka la mayoría de los días de la semana, entre semana para tomar un café y los fines de semana salíamos a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, ya sea caminando por el parque o ir a algún parque de diversiones o a algún cine, los días en el que ella no podía debido a su universidad eran mi excepción a salir antes, esos me los tomaba con la misma calma que estaba acostumbrado.

También mi personalidad se transformaba dia a dia, acostumbraba casi no hablar con Black Star o con mis empleados de cosas que no se refirieran al trabajo, pero ahora mi relación con ellos se estrechaba, los escuchaba, reíamos y hablábamos de temas que tal vez ni vinieran al caso, eso además de reforzar la confianza, se extrañaba a todos.

—A ver Soul dime que demonios te sucede — Al final del viernes cuando me disponía a salir del local para dirigirme a la cita ya habitual con Maka, Black Star me cerró el pasó su rostro se notaba extrañado pero a la vez preocupado ya que en definitiva ese no era el comportamiento habitual en mi persona.

—Nada Black Star, déjame ir que tengo prisa.

—No se quien te crees Soul, pero no eres capaz aun de poder mentirle a este fabuloso dios —Exclamó riéndose estrepitosamente a la vez que me observaba, yo en cambio lo veía con cierta indiferencia, aun después de conocerlo desde hace años aun no me lograba acostumbrar mucho a esa personalidad ególatra que podía tener a veces.

—No es nada ya te lo dije, ahora déjame ir que tengo una... — Paré en aquel momento antes de cavar mas mi tumba, si decía una palabra mas de la cuenta, el podría usar esa oportunidad para hacerme la vida imposible para decir la verdad, además, como era posible que me refiriera a aquello como una cita, ella y yo no éramos mas que amigos, si solo amigos y nada mas, me sonrojé un poco.

— ¿Una…? — Inquirió Black al notar que me había detenido a mitad de mi argumento.

—Nada, ahora déjame ir. —Dando por finalizada aquella discusión lo aparté un poco y me disponía a dar un paso afuera, ya se me hacia tarde para encontrarme con ella

—Ya ni modo —Comentó con una voz mas fuerte para que le escuchara, aquello no0 auguraba nada bueno.— Pensaba en ir a la cafetería que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, una noche al salir observé adentro a una chica rubia…

Maka.. — Pensé a la vez que me detenía de forma brusca para escucharle, no, tal vez se refería a otra mujer, en el mundo existen millones de mujeres con el cabello rubio, no era precisamente Maka de la que hablaba.

Era linda, de poco pecho pero con unos ojos verdes muy bellos — Inquirió con todo el veneno posible que se le podía poner a un argumento y por desgracia, el veneno comenzaba a ejercer efecto.

Si, ella será la próxima afortunada para ser la novia de este…

—¡ALEJATE DE MAKA! — Sin pensar siquiera me voltee y exclame con gran fuerza, al darme cuenta bajé la mirada pero el, me veía con gran enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegando a parecerse un poco al gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Ajaja, ya veo, así que esa chica es la que te trae como loco. Jaja ya me decía yo que algo te pasaba.

No respondí nada, bajé la mirada dejando que mis cabellos cubrieran mi rostro el cual no quería que nadie viera en aquel momento, la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento no podría describir con ninguna palabra existente, en verdad, ni una palabra inexistente me bastaría para describirlo.

—Jaja, no te preocupes hermano, bueno no te quito el tiempo, ve a encontrarte con tu novia –Dijo riendo entre palabras para después regresar al interior de nuestro establecimiento, intenté detenerlo con que Maka no era mi novia pero mis palabras murieron en mi boca antes de decirlas, ella me había ayudado bastante y se había convertido en una buena amiga para mi, pero ya que lo pienso, no estaría mal iniciar una nueva etapa junto a ella, mierda, me enamoré.

—Entonces esfuérzate, ya veras que hallaras que te haga recuperar las ganas de vivir. — Eso fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que conversamos, en aquel momento se me hacia imposible para mi encontrar algún tipo de motivación para seguir con la vida que llevaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la encontré sin darme cuenta y de una forma mas fácil de lo que podría imaginar.

Encontré a mi razón de vivir, su nombre era Maka Albarn.

Y pensar que solo quería un simple café.

Justo después de aquella tarde me le declaré a Maka y le propuse que fuera mi novia, y dos años después le propuse matrimonio, el negocio crecía de forma sorprendente y ya contábamos no solo con uno, si no con cinco locales distribuidos en distintas partes de la ciudad, Black Star también había sido afortunado, al presentarle a la Maka en la cafetería se encontró con la camarera que me había atendido aquel dia que la conocí, supongo que Black Star la consideró como otra novia mas digna de el, pero creo que incluso el se sorprendió al proponerle matrimonio a ella, su nombre era Tsubaki y aun no se por que, no parece cansarse de el y su personalidad tan particular.

Ella se graduó de la universidad y ahora trabajaba en un consultorio particular, ayudándole a la gente y alentándolos a seguir adelante y encontrar su propósito para vivir tal y como le había hecho conmigo.

Es increíble que las cosas tan buenas y que llegan a cambiar nuestro modo de vivir lleguen en un lugar inimaginable y justo en el momento más inesperado pero extrañamente el momento más oportuno, encontré la razón que tenia para vivir y seguir adelante.

Y extrañamente yo solo quería una taza de café.

_**Finale.**_

_**Notas del Autor: Ciaossu, después de estar sumido en el inframundo regreso con un one-shot de Soul Eater basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona, de las más bellas que he escuchado y extrañamente, de unas de las que mas verdad contiene.**_

_**Bueno, si les gustó por favor pongan su review haciéndomelo saber, si fallé en algo también díganme que es lo que debo mejorar, si quieres que realice un one-shot de alguna pareja díganmelo y lo haré con gusto. Bueno hasta entonces me despido de ustedes como acostumbro.**_

_**Hoy me despido con un**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao**_


End file.
